1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener provided with a snap-fitting leg to be pushed through an orifice of a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fastener is disclosed in GB-2236353. This known fastener comprises two flexible flanges defining a truncated shape which contributes to facilitating the insertion of the fastener in an orifice. However, this fastener can be easily dismounted due to the flexibility of the flanges.
A similar fastener in which a lateral cut is formed above the flanges to prevent the fastener from being easily extracted from the orifice in which it has been inserted is also known from document U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,317.
It is also known to increase the thickness of the flange web to stiffen and thus increase the mechanical hold of the fastener against tearing out. However, increasing the thickness of the flange web also has the effect of completely stiffening the flange and the deformation, necessary for mounting the fastener in the panel, is made more difficult.
The purpose of the invention is to propose another fastener such as defined above which is adapted to deform enough to be easily inserted in a panel orifice but which offers increased resistance to dismounting.